


Blush

by OtakuTeddy



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuTeddy/pseuds/OtakuTeddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loved the mushiness she could show sometimes but it always made his face turn an embarrassing red. Every single time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blush

If someone had told Alistair that the new Grey Warden Recruit would be the rogue who helped Lothering, saved the Circle, helped the Dalish, saved the dwarfs from Civil Warfare, found the Urn of the Sacred Ashes of Andraste, healed Arl Eamon and united the Bannorn against that treacherous Loghain and gain vengeance upon Arl Howe for her family while doing so, he would have looked at you like you were the Archdemon itself.

But here he was, sitting upon the throne with no other than the legendary Arinae Cousland here by his side. Without her, he could have never imagined uniting the three races against the darkspawn. Hell, without her, everyone WOULD be darkspawn. The Archdemon would be roaring with great fiery breath-

That realization was more than enough to give him a piece of humble pie.

His queen was just....amazing, beautiful, and he was so lucky to have her.

He held her hand as he felt her nervousness about being in front of the people of their kingdom.

"The woman who has beheaded ogres and dragons is nervous? Wow, that's quite a surprise!"

Her face almost matched the hue of her reddish-brown hair.

"Those things could kill me, and it'd be the end. These people could humiliate me and my name would be shamed forever. Total difference."

His hand held hers even tighter as he smiled.

"Don't worry, my dear. You'll do great."  
Her smile in reply was bright.

 

"Presenting, The Hero of Ferelden!"

 

~~~~~~~~

"By The Maker-people are demanding!"

Alistair rested against Arinae, his head resting against her chest as she wrapped her arms around him, finally able to rest.

"Well, they haven't had a good king for a while, Alistair. But if it means anything, I think you did exceptionally well."  
Alistair looked up at her.  
"Don't try to cut yourself out either. You did well. The people love you."

Arinae scoffed. "I'm the most sociably awkward Queen known to Fereldan."

Alistair laughed "Well you wanted to be Queen...it's only like being the Teryn's daughter, except that your responsibility is much greater."

Arinae smiled, but her face was full of seriousness.

"Well, I said before that I never wanted to let you go..so if I have to be a good and gracious Queen so I can be with you, well, its not much of a problem."

Alistair could feel his face turn red. He loved the mushiness she could show sometimes but it always made his face turn an embarrassing red. Every single time.

"But seriously, if one more person tries to force me in a dress, there will be problems."

Alistair's laugh was almost instantaneous. "I don't recall you having any problems when Morrigan recommended those chasind robes from the Wonders of Thedas shop."

Arinae smirked. "But if I recall, you had no problems either when you saw me in them."

Alistair's blush only got worse.

"O-ho, look at that. My king is blushing." Arinae joked.

"S-Shut up and kiss me." Alistair said, his voice colored with embarrassment.

"Of course, my blushing king."

**Author's Note:**

> Still warming up to the fanfiction thing again, sorry if this sucks! First DA oneshot


End file.
